NOOSE Patriot
The NOOSE Patriot is the NOOSE version of the Patriot SUV in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. NOOSE Patriots (or NOOSE Cruisers) appear at a three star wanted level and above. Description Design The NOOSE Patriot is essentially based on the Patriot SUV (which in turn is based on a Hummer H2), but is equipped with a LED lightbar, the NOOSE livery and wheels with sturdier black rims and tires. The paint scheme is loosely based on the one seen on Homeland Security vehicles. Like other law enforcement vehicles, it cannot be repaired at the Pay 'n' Spray or taken through a Car Wash. Strangely, being a vehicle clearly made to ram other cars it doesn't feature front bull-bar. Also in the interior there is not any police equipment found in normal police sedans. NOOSE uses the vehicle to ram the player and in roadblocks which are more trouble to avoid than regular police cars (the Police Cruiser and Police Patrol) and NOOSE Cruisers. The NOOSE Patriot is difficult to obtain, as this may require shooting away NOOSE officers: get in the car, then drive off as fast as you can to evade the radius or reach a safehouse. Performance The NOOSE Patriot is much faster and has better handling than the civilian Patriot. Other differences with this version include the NOOSE livery, new rims, new tires with new tread design, LED light bar and the on-board police computer. It is heavy and good for ramming, much like the stock Patriot. Like its partner, the NOOSE Cruiser, the NOOSE Patriot is encountered frequently at 3-star and 4-star wanted levels. At a higher wanted level the NOOSE Patriots and NOOSE cruisers will disappear and instead more police cruisers and police patrols will appear. The NOOSE will only send in one of the two vehicles at the same time so you will seldom see both of them at once. The NOOSE Patriot sometimes will come at the player from the front in an attempt to ram them. Its elevated cabin and narrow windshield make shooting out the driver very difficult. The raised ground clearance however, allows an easy shot at the tires as do the higher profile tires, as opposed to the low profile tires on the civilian Patriot. Along with the great performance, the handling is equally improved. Instead of being down and heavy like the normal Patriot, the handling feels like the car is lighter. However, along with being very fast, if you steer too much, one of the front wheels can lift off the ground and make it prone to rolling over making high speed travel extremely dangerous. So you'd want to take it easy in the corners when driving the car. Also like the regular Patriot, the N.O.O.S.E. Patriot's bulky nature ensures that the player can easily overturn almost any small vehicle when plowing in its side in an amusing fashion. }} de:N.O.O.S.E. Patriot (IV) es:NOOSE Patriot pl:NOOSE Patriot sv:NOOSE Patriot Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Police Category:SUVs Category:NOOSE